Night of the Recovery Operation
by Thyphy
Summary: Night of the Recovery Operation - ch.72. A brief talk about a future that may not come for them. But even so, a promise is made. Levi's Pov. LevixEren
**NIGHT OF THE RECOVERY OPERATION**

* * *

" _There those two go again, talking about things only they understand..._ "

Levi thought as he sat against the wooden door placed between himself and the trio sitting by the stairs, talking with wonder about things they could only dream of.

He wondered himself too if any of that was true, but he didn't make a goal of his life to go and see if these things really existed. He did have his goal, though. It was to survive, but he wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to survive for his own sake or if he wanted to survive so he could protect.

He took a lazy sip from his mug, no longer paying attention to what Eren and Armin were talking about. And yet, Eren's voice was what kept his mind from wandering too far.

Levi was tired, but he wasn't feeling hopeless, even though on the next day they could probably be marching towards certain death. In the end he was also a soldier and that's what soldiers live to do.

A chilly breeze made its way into the room and only then the corporal realised the trio had stopped talking. He looked over his shoulder and saw Eren was the only one left sitting on the stairs.

Levi wasn't one to hesitate, but he was tired. He fought the feeling that urged him not to say anything and just go to bed. He didn't really want to sleep, though.

"What's so special about salty water?" Levi asked, casually.

Eren jumped and almost fell on his back, surprised to see Levi was sitting behind the heavy wooden door.

"L-Levi heichou! That was sneaky!"

"I was here the whole time."

"R-really?" the youth asked, unsure of what to do next and crawling indoors awkwardly.

"I guess salty water until the end of the horizon sounds like a waste" The corporal said as he took another sip from his mug.

"Yeah, it's probably not good for drinking... but still, if it has fish, then it will provide food instead of water, so that's okay."

"I suppose."

"Sometimes I like to think of what I'm gonna do first when we get to leave these walls. but then I remember that since I'm a titan too, I probably will be kept under everyone's eyes. Isn't that right, Levi heichou?"

Levi studied Eren's gaze as the youth stared at him. That was probably true. Right now Eren was proving the humanity his value, but when his power was no longer needed, many would probably see him as a threat.

He sighed.

"Keeping you under my eyes should be enough." the words left his lips before he could stop himself. But they were true, whatever they would imply.

The look in Eren's eyes was something he couldn't describe, nor understand, but he decided that he liked it. And just like all the other things he liked about Eren, he shoved that thought on the back of his mind.

"In that case, would you run away with me?"

That was a dangerous question. Trap or opportunity? How bold of Eren.

Levi bumped the back of his head softly against the door a few times, thoughtfully. He watched as Eren looked at him expectantly, with a mix of childish selfishness and daring hope.

 _Yes._

"Maybe," he said instead, his voice hoarse from the position of his neck.

Levi liked to speak his mind, but he shouldn't be irresponsible. He didn't want to make plans if he wasn't even sure they were gonna be alive after what Erwin had planned for tomorrow.

But Eren's eagerness to hear if Levi would be with him in the end stirred something deep inside; just like it happened many other times when Eren did and say certain things, whatever purposely or not.

"When I ask that again, I hope it will be a yes'."

"Aren't you bold, brat? I hope you know what you're talking about."

Levi hoped so too. Eren sure wasn't playing with him, because Eren just doesn't do that. But he does talk without thinking over more often than he should.

But maybe that's how he speaks what is in his heart, just like Levi speaks what is in his mind.

"I know what I'm saying." He said.

"Really?" He snorted "What about your friends? Surely they won't let you go so easliy."

Levi waited patiently for Eren's reply and watched with the corner of his eye. He looked sad.

"That kick from earlier really hurt" the youth suddenly said. "But I know it was to avoid further fighting, and now it doesn't hurt anymore." he sighed "When I leave, it will be like one fast blow, for a greater good, and will also heal fast."

Eren wanted to run away with him alone and there was no other way it could be understood.

For the first time he didn't have an answer ready.

"What a load of shit, brat. If you want to elope just say so."

Eren's flushed face and indignant look were worth the joke. He wouldn't let Eren respond to that, so he quickly got on his feet, with his mug on his hands.

"Now go get some rest. And make sure tomorrow that no one _ else_ is taking you away from these walls."

Levi turned his back to Eren and walked away silently; his goal renewed by the hanging promise.

.

* * *

A/N: Hello Everyone! Here's another super short piece hehehe. I love writing dialogues. Please review if you like, it means a lot to me!

I've been wanting to write some sort of Ereri for a long time now, but I had no inspiration. I like to insert my imagination within the storyline, because I'm tired of AU everywhere. Please Isayama sensei, give Levi and Eren more time alone!


End file.
